Can't Stop Coffin
'''"Can't Stop Coffin" '''es el quincuagesimo sexto episodio de Happy Tree Friends y el segundo de la tercera temporada. Trama del Episodio Durante un partido de baseball, Cuddles salta la cerca para recuperar la pelota que Cro-Marmot lanzó muy lejos. Sin embargo, cuando cae hacia el otro lado cae dentro de un ataúd vacio que estaba colocado en una tumba. Trata de levantar la tapa del ataúd varias veces, pero sus intentos son frustrados por Lumpy, quien estaba colocando tierra en la tumba, haciendo más pesada la tapa del ataúd. Debido a que Lumpy estaba escuchando musica con auriculares no puede escuchar los gritos de Cuddles. En el interior del ataúd, Cuddles comienza a arañar la tapa en un vano intento por salir de ahi. Enciende un fósforo, revelando que se ha desgastado las uñas y la piel de los dedos y los arañasos en la tapa estan cubiertos de sangre. El fósforo termina incendiando el ataúd y Cuddles grita de terror. Lumpy, por otro lado, huele el humo que sale de la tierra y se imagina un Bistec. Las orejas y la cabeza de Cuddles son quemadas por el fuego, pero para su suerte, comienza a entrar agua al ataúd a travez de la manguera de Lumpy, apagando el fuego. Desafortunadamente, el ataúd comienza a inundarse. Lumpy hace un nudo en la manguera, pero aún asi lo hace demasiado tarde, el ataúd esta completamente inundado. Lumpy se sube a sube a su camión e intenta alejarse, pero presiona la reversa en lugar de ir adelante y pasa por encima de la tumba donde esta enterrado Cuddles. Frustrado, comienza a acelerar y la camioneta se empieza a hundir más en la tierra. Como resultado de esto, Pop y Cub, quienes estan llorando frente a una tumba, quedan cubiertos de lodo. Para empeorar las cosas, la lapida debajo de las ruedas de la camioneta sale volando hacia Cub, aplastandolo y matandolo. Cuddles esta a punto de ahogarse, cuando de repente los neumaticos del camión destruyen la puerta del ataúd. Esto elimina el agua, pero el neumatico empieza a girar encima del rostro de Cuddles, raspandole la piel mientras grita de agonia. En la casa de The Mole, el ataúd cae y golpea su refrigerador. The Mole abre el ataúd pensando que era su refrigerador y abre la tapa. Saca uno de los ojos de Cuddles pensando que era una manzana y lo pule en su camisa antes de alejarse. Cuddles cae del ataúd y se arrastra en el suelo, deformado y gimiendo de dolor. Antes de que pueda alejarse demasiado, el camión de Lumpy cae a travez del suelo y aplasta a Cuddles. Mientras tanto, The Mole mira la televisión, donde se puede ver una mesa con una manzana comida hasta su centro y el ojo de Cuddles comido de la misma manera. Moraleja "Don't be afraid to get dirt under your fingernails!" (No tengas miedo de la suciedad debajo de las uñas). Muertes #Cub es aplastado por una lápida. #Cuddles es aplastado por el camión de Lumpy. Lesiones *Cuddles sufre varias lesiones durante el episodio: #Cuddles se desgasta los dedos al rasgarlos mucho tiempo en el ataúd. #Cuddles se quema levemente la cabeza. #Cuddles casi se ahoga en el ataúd lleno de agua. #El neumático del coche de Lumpy rueda hacia el rostro de Cuddles, destrozandole la piel de la cara. #Mole le arranca un ojo confundiendolo con una manzana. Errores de Animación #Warren Graff (el actor de voz de Toothy) no aparece en los creditos. #La dirección de la cornamenta de Lumpy cambia muchas veces a lo largo del episodio, a veces durante tomas continuas. #No tiene sentido que Lumpy estuviera enterrando un ataúd vacio. #La antena en los auriculares de Lumpy aparece en el audifono izquierdo, pero cuando ata la manguera la antena esta en el audifono derecho. #A pesar de que la puerta del ataúd se rompe cuando Lumpy esta arrastrando sus ruedas en él, cuando The Mole toma uno de los ojos de Cuddles la puerta sigue estando. #Cuando Lumpy rompe la puerta del ataúd, Cuddles no tiene sintomas de haber estado ahogandose (No esta respirando con dificultad e incluso grita luego de salir del agua). #Los rayones que hizo Cuddles en la tapa desaparecen cuando The Mole la abre. #La posición del lunar de The Mole cambia cuando empieza a ver la televisión. Trivia *Lumpy tiene el mismo camión que Lammy "roba" en A Bit of a Pickle. *Debido a la aparición de Cub y Pop en el cementerio se podria decir que estan visitando la tumba de su esposa. *Este es uno de los episodios donde un personaje sufre a lo largo del episodio. *Dentro de la casa de The Mole hay calabazas talladas de manera incorrecta como las de Out of Sight, Out of Mime. *Esta es la primera vez en que Russell sobrevive en un episodio de internet. *Este es el primer episodio donde protagoniza Cuddles desde Let it Slide. *En la televisión de The Mole se puede escuchar audio del episodio A Change of Heart. *Este es el ultimo episodio de Halloween donde es usado el tema original de Halloween. *Este es el primer episodio donde protagoniza Lumpy desde From A to Zoo. *No hay personajes femeninos en este episodio. *Todas las muertes de este episodio involucran ser aplastado. *Esta es la peor muerte de Cuddles hasta el momento. Video thumb|center|550 px Blurb thumb|center|550 px Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Tercera Temporada Categoría:Especiales Categoría:Episodios con Blurbs